This invention relates to a system for transcription of audio recordings.
Manual transcription is often performed by a user listening to an audio recording while typing the words heard in the recording with relatively low delay. Generally, the user can control the audio playback, for example, using a foot control that can pause and rewind the audio playback. Some playback devices also enable control of the playback rate, for example, allowing slowdown or speedup by factors of up to 2 or 3 while maintaining appropriate pitch of recorded voices. The operator can therefore manually control playback to accommodate the rate at which they are able to perceive and type the words they hear. For example, they may slow down or pause the playback in passages that are difficult to understand (e.g., noisy recordings, complex technical terms, etc.), while they may speed up sections where there are long silent pauses or the recorded speaker was speaking very slowly.